Madame De
by ToriFairy
Summary: Madame De.. ou l'initiation sensuelle de Bill..


Tom mon chéri, tu veux bien aller me chercher encore des glaçons bitte ?  
- Oui bien sur.  
- Danke mon cœur

Simone ex Kaulitz devenue Trumper depuis son remariage embrassa rapidement la tempe de son fils cadet avant de repartir vers ses invités et de répondre poliment et avec une infinie patience aux mêmes sempiternelles questions. Elle est artiste-peintre, assez renommée dans son Allemagne natale et aujourd'hui, c'est la fin de son vernissage. Elle adore cette ambiance, parler de ses œuvres, écouter ce que untel ou unetelle a pu y lire. Aussi elle privilégie ce contact particulier intense mais ô combien fragile et volage en organisant souvent à son domicile des vernissages pour ses clientes les plus fidèles et riches aussi. C'est toute une organisation à chaque fois, un vrai navire de guerre à armer entre les invitations à envoyer, les devis de traiteurs etc.. Dieu merci ses jumeaux lui prêtent main forte : accueillant les invités, offrant des coupes de champagne. D'ailleurs Simone aperçoit son aîné Bill filer vers la cuisine au pas de course pour rejoindre son frère. Elle sourit avant de se figer car un cri étouffé suivi d'un juron sonore auquel répond un  
« Mein Gott ..du sang !! Mammmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn » C'est un Bill pâle comme la mort et tournant à moitié de l'œil qui vient lui annoncer que Tom s'est ouvert la main avec un couteau. Simone pâlit à son tour, se précipite vers son cadet, examine en grimaçant la blessure qui saigne abondamment et décide d'emmener Tom aux urgences.  
- Bill s'il te plait. Excuse moi auprès de nos derniers invités. Je file aux urgences. La coupure de ton frère est profonde et il a besoin de points de suture.  
- Ok Mam.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les derniers invités prennent congé de Bill. Il est fatigué et s'inquiète pour Tom. C'est son petit frère. Il l'aime plus que tout. Il sait bien que la plupart pense que parce que Tom est né 10 minutes avant lui il est l'aîné. C'est une erreur commune. L'aîné c'est lui dernier sorti car premier conçu. Etrange inversion dans le cas de jumeaux monozygotes ou vrais jumeaux. Il attrape un cadre ou Tom et lui se sourient serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il soupire.  
Son portable vibre.  
- Quoi ? Pas encore... 6 ...6 heures d'attente. Mais c'est dément ! Hum ! Ok. chuss/c  
- Votre mère n'est pas là Bill ?  
Il sursaute, se retourne pour se trouver nez à nez avec Mme De. Il la détaille : c'est une très belle femme classe et élégante la fin de la quarantaine éclatante. Elle impressionne et attire l'adolescent de 16 ans qu'est Bill. Il respire le parfum capiteux et envoûtant qu'elle porte. Il ne bouge pas. Les effluves l'envahissent lors qu'elle s'approche jusqu'à exercer une légère pression sur sa joue face à son manque de réaction. Bill tressaille, instinctivement, sa main va se poser à l'endroit ou la sienne reposait quelques secondes auparavant et le sent brûlant sous ses doigts. Il rougit. Ses yeux à elle le fixe savourant son trouble tandis qu'un sourire énigmatique et charmeur éclos sur ses lèvres.  
- Nein. Elle a emmené Tom à l'hôpital car il s'est coupé et a besoin de points de suture . Ils sont aux urgences. Elle revient dans 5 à 6 heures  
Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, il baisse la tête. Les joues en feu.  
- Bien. Cela nous laisse du temps alors.  
Elle s'éloigne de sa démarche souple et féline et va s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle l'observe avare de paroles mais pas de regards. Elle croise et décroise les jambes lentement tout en allumant une cigarette. Bill est fasciné. Le silence opaque et pourtant chuchotant mille promesses les enveloppe d'un cocon hors du temps et protecteur. Il la dévore des yeux. Cette femme a l'age de sa mère mais elle est d'une sensualité débordante trop même pour un jeune homme impressionnable comme Bill. Il a beau électriser des milliers de fans sur scène il se retrouve tel un enfant implorant face à la sensualité faite femme.- Bill ,dit-elle de sa voix basse et envoûtante,[c#8800ff j'aimerais bien que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Quelque chose qui me ferait très très plaisir.  
- Tout ce que vous voulez, répond t-il hypnotisé par la lisière de frous-frous en dentelle qu'il devine sous la jupe haute couture qu'elle porte

Elle lui tend la main. Timidement, il la saisit et suivant ses ordres il s'agenouille entre ses jambes. Souriante ,elle relève avec une lenteur irritante sa jupe, écartant les cuisses, laissant ainsi un panorama incroyable de son trésor intime bien caché à la lisière de ses jambes sous ses sous vêtements de soie. Bill a chaud, sa gorge est sèche. C'est la première fois qu'il voit une femme enfin, une vraie femme, une femme autre que sa mère, pas une de ces gamines sans formes, ni grâce, ni expérience. Il seNt sa verge se tendre bien à l'étroit dans son jean serré. D'un doigt Madame De .. écarte les pans de son string de soie le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis elle attrape la main de Bill , la dirige vers son clitoris. Bill rougit encore plus violemment, il tremble, un trouble délicieux s'empare de lui. Mais il ne sait comment faire.

- Touchez-moi Bill, touchez-moi et faites moi voir les étoiles murmure t-elle en lui relevant le menton  
Timidement Bill bouge un doigt puis deux, il la regarde du coin de l'œil et la voit le fixer en souriant. Il s'enhardit, explore ce trésor caché qui est ainsi offert et exposé à sa vue au risque de l'éblouir et de le rendre aveugle tant son désir est grand. Mais il n'en a cure de ne plus jamais voir de sa vie. Cette nuit il pénètre les secrets de l'univers. Fébriles, ses doigts prennent vie, effleurant, appuyant, se délectant de l'humidité onctueuse qui les recouvre. Madame De... roucoule, sa tête part en arrière tandis qu'elle émet des petits gémissements érotiques qui le rendent fou. Il varie les plaisirs, alterne la cadence et il la sent répondre à chaque changement. Puis sa main vient se poser sur la sienne, et elle retire ses doigts. Bill la regarde interloqué. Elle ne dit mot, ses joues rougies tandis qu'elle encadre le visage de Bill le dirigeant vers la source de son plaisir. Il manque s'étouffer. Il se force à respirer calmement, il se sent sur le point d'exploser, sa verge est tendue au maximum . Il inhale cette odeur, son odeur avant d'en déceler une autre plus intime différente de ce parfum dont elle s'inonde le corps.  
- léchez-moi Bill.. Elle halète. Léchez-moi, je veux sentir le râpeux de votre langue en moi.  
Il s'exécute, aspirant, suçotant, dardant la pointe de sa langue dans son antre. Il se sent envahi par un sentiment de puissance et de contrôle , de fierté aussi. Il la domine, il est à l'origine du plaisir immense qu'elle ressent. Il sourit en l'entendant gémir et dire des mots incompréhensibles d'une voix rauque et éteinte. Il voit les muscles de son corps se contracter, sa tête partir en arrière, son bassin de soulever tandis qu'elle plaque le visage de Bill contre elle au risque de l'étouffer inondant ses joues de sa moiteur dans un râle de plaisir.

Après un long moment , elle se redresse, et pose une main aux ongles rouge sang sur son entrejambe douloureux. Bill en gémit de plaisir. Son sexe lui fait mal de trop d'attente, de trop de désir. Il a besoin d'être soulagé de cette douleur par une autre plus grand encore qui le rendra fou. D'un geste assuré, elle fait glisser jean et boxer libérant ainsi sa colonne de chair qui grossit encore plus sous l'œil attendri de Madame De.. Bill en serait presque jaloux de ce regard s'il n'avait pas tant besoin de jouir. Il pousse un cri de surprise lorsque sa bouche gobe avidement sa gourmandise. Sa tête bascule en arrière, c'est trop bon. Trop de plaisir, cette langue experte qui l'explore dans les moindres recoins, ces lèvres qui aspirent son gland, ces mains qui caressent ses testicules, ces longs et lents va et vient qui lui font perdre tout contact avec la réalité. Il se sent monter à une vitesse phénoménale, il va venir, il le sent. Il ne parvient plus à se maîtriser maintenant submergé par le plaisir. Mais une main douce se pose à la base de son érection stoppant toute ascension. Il grogne sa frustration.

- Chut lui intime t-elle.  
Il s'approche et veut goûter à ses lèvres. Elle secoue la tête « pas maintenant » et le fait allonger sur le canapé, offert, ses jambes à lui outrageusement écartées. Elle positionne un coussin sous ses reins et sans crier gare pénètre son antre de ses doigts humides. Il se raidit de surprise plus que de douleur. Ce n'est pas sa première fois.  
- Vous aimez ? J'ai étalé mon foutre sur mes doigts afin que vous souffriez moins.  
Ses doigts s'agitent, se frayent un passage, écartant l'anneau de chair de Bill qui n'en peut plus. Ses jambes tremblent, la sueur inonde son corps. Elle poursuit son exploration et il hurle  
- Oh mein Gott ! Ouuuuiiiiiiiii . han . C'est .. c'est là.. J' aime.. encore, encore ...  
Elle sourit et retouche ce point sensible à l'intérieur de Bill qui lui fait perdre la raison, le fait se tortiller, gémir, implorer et crier son plaisir à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Elle pilonne encore et toujours l'endroit aux délices de Bill et excitée de le voir si beau, si perdu elle le reprend en bouche. Mais c'en est trop pour Bill qui assailli de toutes parts se cambre et éjacule violemment en hurlant avant de retomber inerte. Des larmes s'échappent de ses joues, il a le souffle court, le corps parcouru de frissons d'orgasmes. Elle s'allonge à ses côtés, lui caresse la joue en geste d'apaisement et lui lèche les lèvres.  
- J'aime mon goût sur vos lèvres Bill  
Il se penche, l'embrasse à pleine bouche faisant jouer son piercing.  
- Et moi j'aime le goût de vos lèvres Madame De...  
Ils se sourient.  
**  
****  
****ELLIPSE**

Bill se presse loin de la salle de concert. Il ne veut pas être en retard.  
Il serre dans sa main l'enveloppe bleue passeport vers son bonheur.  
Il sourit.  
Il a vingt cinq ans.  
La limousine arrive enfin au point de RDV .  
Il s'arrête devant une porte, frappe et entre avant de refermer précautionneusement celle-ci.  
Son parfum emplit la pièce . il le respire avec délices et s'en empreigne.  
Ce parfum qu'il connaît si bien.  
Autant que le corps de sa propriétaire .  
Comme chaque année à la même date.  
Un jour un seul puis l'oubli total.  
Comme chaque année depuis dix ans .


End file.
